


Wild Card

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bored Peter Parker, Broken Bones, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony can resist Peter's glare...Tony can resist Peter's firm voice...Tony can resist Peter being stubborn boy...But...Tony can NEVER resist Peter's wild card
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Wild Card

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter watched the medbay ceiling un-amused, inspecting the cracks and twists of the intricate patterns that had forned over time. He wriggled in his bed, the ceiling turning blurry for few seconds before it regained it's sharpness

"23...24...25..." 

Peter had been counting the for hours now but he always lost count after 50 and had to restart again. The boy tilted his head to his side frowning at the crooked lines. Mr Stark needs to renovate his medbay. Maybe even change the color from blue to green or...

"Urrrgh!" Peter groaned. He was so bored. He was bored and in pain. And now he was freaking hungry. He so badly wanted to eat cheeseburger but Mr Stark had strictly told him to stay away from oily food for next two days. 

Peter Parker was hurt. He broke his leg when he missed a steps in his school and came tumbling down the stairs. Next thing he knew was Bruce lecturing him on Do's and Don'ts for next two days. Ofcourse instead of him it was Tony who was listening every word and Peter very well knew, the man can be strict if he wanted to

"FRIDAY where is Mr Stark?" 

"Right here kid" Tony walked in with a small smile holding a tray "It's time for your meds" 

Peter held back a whine. He hated the new pain killers Bruce had made specially for him. They tasted real bad and right now he had no intention of taking them even though he was in pain "I'm hungry" 

"After you take your meds, I'll give you something to..." 

"Something like cheeseburger?" 

Tony rolled his eyes "I thought we already had an argument on that" 

"But I didn't get to win" Peter pouted 

Tony sat down next to Peter "You heard Bruce. No oily foods for.." 

"I'm not going to eat boiled vegetables and oatmeal" Peter crossed his arms and turned his head. If Tony can be strict, he can be stubborn too

Tony pressed his lips to stop himself from smiling. The boy looked adorably cute when he was trying to show his anger "Pete.." 

"It's just a stupid broken leg. I'll heal by tomorrow morning. Why did Mr Banner ask me to stay in bed for two days" Peter argued with a frown, glaring at his mentor 

Tony found Peter's glare amusing, like a tiny chihuahua barking furiously at German shepherd "Because even after you're healed, you can't straight away put pressure on your leg. It will cause pain and discomfort" 

Peter shrugged and was back to repeating his mantra using his best to best firm voice "I want to eat cheeseburger" 

Tony stifled a laugh. The kid sounded like a five year old begging for candy "Your voice changed. Do you have something in your throat?" 

"Mr Stark you can't keep me in here without my consent. It's called... called.. umm.. what is the word.." 

"Kid.."

"Yes..I remember. Mr Stark you're being unreasonable" 

"Protecting is more suitable in this situation" 

Peter groaned "Mr Stark I want only one...like literally one cheeseburger" 

"Argue all you want kid. You'll have to eat according to Bruce's diet chart" 

Peter lowered his eyes...

Took a deep breath....

Lifted his head up...

And decided to use his wild card "Mr Stark" 

Tony dared to look at Peter and regretted it immediately. Peter's eyes were of a baby, no malice and no coldness. Infact they sparkled with purity and innocence. His lower lip was jutted out, slightly quivering as if someone had taken his most favorite thing in the world. His face looked ten years younger, making him look naive and extremely adorable

"No no no no..don't you dare show me that puppy face of yours!" Tony went to cover his eyes but Peter grabbed his hands "Please Mr Stark. Don't you love me?" his voice baby-like small 

Tony groaned. The man's heart melted at the innocent face, his shoulder's hunched and he let out a soft sigh "Fine. You know I can't ever say no to that face" 

"Yes!!!" Peter cheered "You're the best Mr Stark. Like the bestest in the world...like in the universe... like beyond the universe.. like.. like..." 

Tony rolled his eyes "Yeah I get your point. But you cheated" 

Peter shrugged "You once told me 'Everything is fair in love and war' so it's kinda your fault" 

Tony gasped "You..." 

"One cheeseburger please" Peter raised a finger with a smile 

Tony glared but then a grin formed on his face "Okay kid. You win this time. I'll order cheeseburger for you but before that you've to drink this milkshake" he turned to grab the glass 

Peter nodded with a broad smile. He loved Tony's milkshakes. They were best in the world "Thank you Mr Stark" he chugged down the whole glass in less than a minute. Licking his lips, the boy frowned "Why does it taste different?" 

Tony smirked taking back the glass "I added pain killers in them" 

Peter gasped, pouting at the man "Mr Stark! That's cheating" 

"Like I said kid, Anything is fair in love and war" Tony winked and ruffled Peter's hair "Serves you right for pulling that wild card on me" 

Peter pouted even more and mumbled "Should've added tears to it" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
